


Russian Inquisition

by periodicallyaura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periodicallyaura/pseuds/periodicallyaura
Summary: Zarya notices a woman standing out in the middle of winter (clearly unprepared) and gets to know her a little better, but what Cassandra doesn't know is that Zarya is targeting her and the Inquisition.





	1. Chapter 1

Zarya pulled into the parking lot of the bus terminal and awaited Katya’s arrival. The weather had been especially stormy lately and it was of no surprise that the bus was delayed.

As she sat in the truck she noticed a woman shivering in the unloading zone of the terminal. Zarya checked her out from head to toe and gathered she wasn’t from the area. Her garments were clearly designed to withstand the cold of night, but it took a special kind of person to get through a Russian winter without a coat. 

She got out from her truck and stood close enough for a conversation, but far enough away to not invade on her personal space. As she approached she noticed the woman’s stance change and her body stiffened. 

“Hello.” She smiled. “I’m Zarya.” She extended her hand but the stranger didn’t return the sentiment. 

“Cassandra.”

“I don’t expect friendliness from you, but here.” She removed her sweater. “Take this.”

“I can’t take this.”

“You are small and will become icicle. Take it.”

Cassandra knew better than to refuse an offer twice. The sweater was more of a dress on her and she grimaced at the thought, but it was cozy and she appreciated the warmth.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“Yes.” Her voice was monotone.

“Are they normally late?”

“Why do you need to know?” Cassandra was suspicious and wondered if this tall, muscular stranger was the reason Cullen had asked her to travel across the continent. 

Zarya stepped back with her hands up. “I was only trying to help.”

“I don’t need help.”

“You’re alone in middle of Russian winter. Outsiders need help.”

Cassandra side-eyed the woman and made a noise of disgust. “Dwarves are so unreliable with time.” She walked in placed and stretched her legs briefly to warm up. 

“Come. We sit in my truck.”

“I’m fine.” 

Zarya shrugged and picked up Cassandra. “Maker put me down!” She called out and flailed around, but Zarya was too strong so she gave up.

She gently slid Cassandra off her shoulder and placed her down in front of the open passenger door. “In.” Cassandra did as she was instructed while Zarya walked around the front of the truck. 

“Who are you waiting for?”

“A woman. Katya. She is…friend.” Cassandra cocked and eyebrow but didn’t press further. “Who do you wait for?”

“His name is Varric. He’s as unreliable as he is trustworthy.” 

Zarya was slightly perplexed but she understood. “Is he usually late?”

“Yes, but never this late.” She tried to be annoyed but she was moderately worried.

“If he isn’t here by time Katya’s bus arrives I’ll bring you to where you need to go.”

“You don’t have—“

“—I insist. I will not let you stand in cold winter.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later a bus pulled in and Zarya got out to grab Katya’s bag and to escort her to the truck.

“You’ll have to sit in back. We have unexpected guest.” Katya was about to speak before Zarya interjected. “She is not threat.” They were nearly at the truck and as everyone was settled Zarya did introductions. 

“Katya, this is Cassandra. Cassandra, Katya.”

“Hello.” Cassandra said, but was greeted with only a thin lipped smile and a nod.

As they drove Zarya stole glances of Cassandra dozing off in her sweater. She tried to hide a smile as she realized how cute Cassandra looked when she wasn’t partially scowling. Katya caught Zarya’s eye and subtly shook her head disapprovingly. Zarya knew better but couldn’t help herself. There was something about a strong, masculine woman that made her heart swoon.

Zarya put the truck into park and nudged Cassandra lightly. She stirred and was slightly disoriented. “Are we here?”

“Yes.” Zarya smiled bittersweetly. 

“Thank you.” As she opened the door she realized she was still wearing Zarya’s sweater. She began to take it off but was interrupted by Zarya.

“You need to stay warm, little bear. I will find you later.” Cassandra blushed and muttered a thank you. She closed the truck door and entered in the building, the only thing in site. As she entered the cabin she began to berate a drunken Varric. 

Katya remained in the backseat and pursed her lips. She was quiet for a few minutes and waited for the cabin to be out of sight before she spoke. “How do you know she’s safe?”

“She isn’t. She’s our target.”

“Then why’d you let her so close?”

“Because she doesn’t know we’re after her. And now we know her location.”

Katya smirked. “Well done.”

Zarya blushed and returned her gaze to the road ahead. Katya was well aware of Zarya’s affections for her, but she had no desire in returning those feelings. She knew if she made the occasional flirtatious comment or looked at Zarya in just the right way she’d remain a faithful protector. A strategy she had learned from her Greek studies. 

Katya smiled knowingly and the two continued to drive in near silence as Zarya drove skillfully through the near-blizzard like weather. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassandra threw open the door to the cabin and woke a slumbering Varric, who was napping in a chair.

“Varric!” Cassandra yelled at she stormed in.

“Maker.” She said and rubbed his temples as he groaned. “What in—ohhh. Cassandra I—“

“—No!” She interrupted. “You incompetent fool. Drunk out of your wits instead of the single task you were assigned.”

“Seeker, I’m sorry. Bull and I—“

“—I don’t care for excuses. Do not let it happen again or you’ll be wishing Bianca had let you die in the Deep Roads.”

“How’d…where’d you get that sweater from?”

Cassandra blushed. “A pink haired woman. She gave me a ride…and her sweater.” 

“Does someone have a crush?” Varric teased.

“Stop changing the subject!”

“Why didn’t you invite her in? I’d love to meet someone who makes the Seeker blush.” 

Cassandra ignored him but continued to grow redder with each comment. “Has Leliana arrived?”

“Upstairs. With Aldren, Cullen, and Lady Montilyet.”

She ascended the stairs to find Leliana feeding Aldren. She tossed an elderberry into the air and he swooped from the rafters to catch it. After he swallowed the berry he noticed Cassandra’s presence and perched on Leliana’s shoulders. 

“Seeker, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“What do you know about a pink haired woman named Zarya and a brunette by the name of Katya?”

Leliana closed her eyes as she thought. “Zarya was a professional weightlifter and broke records for both the men and women’s divisions. She gave up her Olympic career to join the Russian Defence Forces. After serving she joined Volskaya Industries.”

“And Katya?”

“CEO of Volskaya Industries. She is a powerful and influential force, one to be reckoned with. During the Omnic war she provided mechs, which helped non-Omnics gain the upperhand.”

“So,” Cassandra thought. “Zarya is providing some sort of…protection for Katya. But why?”

“You’ve been close to her. She’s strong enough to make any warrior crumble to their knees, no matter how strong they are. Be wary of her; we don’t know if she’s friend or foe.”

Cassandra glanced out the window. “For now we should stay warm. Zarya mentioned that this storm will continue for at least a few days. Cullen?”

The blonde looked up from his game of chess with Lady Montilyet. “Yes, Seeker?”

“Do we have enough wood for the next few days?”

“Bull and Krem left a few minutes before you…entered. They were gathering up the last of the wood. And there’s extra blankets in the chest over there.”

“Is Bull dressed appropriately for the weather?”

Cullen sighed. “Does he ever?”

“I even hand knit him a sweater!” Josephine pouted.

“Great.” Cassandra clenched her jaw. “If they’re not back shortly, you and Varric are joining me in a search party.”

He muttered something beneath his breath as Cassandra left to return back downstairs.

“Leliana!” Josephine whispered. “Where did she find that sweater dress?”

Leliana listened to hear where Cassandra was. Beneath her she heard a thud and a few crackles of the fire, which was followed by a sound of disgust and light pacing.

“I think a certain pink haired Russian.” Leliana whispered back. Josephine giggled and returned back to the game.

Downstairs Cassandra paced in front of the fireplace and alongside Varric. Her hands were balled up with the sleeve of the sweater drooping off her body and coming together where her hands were balled.

“You’ll wear a hole through that rug, Seeker.” 

Cassandra glared at him and stopped in her tracks. “Where’s the woodpile?”

“Out back. Head straight out and you’ll find it, but they should be back any minute. They took the sled out and said they only had a load left. Why don’t you relax? Read a book. We’re on vacation.”

“Is Swords & Shields finished?” 

“No, but I have a copy of Hard in Hightown.”

“I refuse.”

“Suit yourself.” He laughed to himself.

Krem and Bull entered through the back door, each with a large bag of wood slung over their shoulder.

“Varric? A hand?” Krem asked.

Varric held open the door while Cassandra, Bull, and Krem unloaded the wood and piled it along the wall to the left of the fireplace. Josephine descended the stairs and smiled sweetly as she locked eyes with Krem.

“There’s my two favourite men.” Krem blushed.

“Thank you.” Varric did a little bow and smacked the back of his head, which caused him to topple onto the floor. 

Cassandra stepped over him. “Not you.”

“I’m glad you made it back safely.” She blushed and averted her eyes. Krem continued to blush as he finished bringing in the wood.

“Lady Montilyet, may I trouble you for some tea?” Bull asked. 

“It’s no trouble. Milk or sugar?”

“A little sugar, please.” Responded Bull.

“Krem?”

“The-the same for me. Please.” Krem smiled.

“Cassandra? Care for some tea?”

“No. Thank you, Lady Montilyet.”

Josephine served the tea and when she handed Krem his cup and saucer their hands brushed. Both of them promptly apologized as they blushed and looked towards the ground.

“Damn fine job!” 

“Thank you, Bull. I had Leliana conceal some Antivan spices in her bag. It's one of our favourite blends and reminds me of living back home.”

“You have good taste.” He winked knowingly at Krem, who looked into the maple-y brown tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look further into Katya's plans, what the Inquisition crew are up to, and potential complications that may arise.

The morning came faster than expect and the sun had streamed through the cabin's windows now that the storm had passed. Although Josephine and Cassandra were already awake, the others were not so lucky in their awakening.

Varric grumbled from his bunk. "If there's one thing I miss about Kirkwall its the late mornings."

In the room adjacent to the bunks Leliana had set up a less detailed version of the War Table from Skyhold. The map was partially completed as she awaited Scout Harding's return and would provide details about the cavern her crew had been exploring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zarya entered Katya's office in a hurry and nearly knocked over the security Katya had on the other side of the door. "Katya, I have some troubling news."

Katya turned her chair around and brought up a holographic screen. "Does it have anything to do with this?"

The screen depicted a short, Dwarven woman and about five others organized outside of a cave in which Volskaya Industries had some interest in. The Dwarf appeared to be the leader of the group and lead them as they headed Westbound, back to where Cassandra and crew have camped out.

"Care to explain this to me?" Katya asked sternly.

"The Inquisition have been making progress in the caves. They don't appear to be searching for anything in particular but have come close to finding out what is stored inside the cave."

"Do you know what happens if they do find my warehouse?"

"Everything must be destroyed and everyone with knowledge about our based is set to be executed." Her voice softened. "Including myself."

"Correct." Katya was thin lipped. "Ensure that does not happen, or you can say goodbye to your little sword wielder." Zarya nodded. "What have you and Sombra found out about this Inquisition?"

As if on cue Sombra made her way into the office and appeared out of seemingly nowhere, frightening both Zarya and Katya. 

"Hi amigas!"

Katya pinched the bridge of her nose as Zarya relaxed her pose and spoke. "Please stop doing that."

"I've found out a few interesting things from the cabin cameras I've set up." Sombra brought up a screen similar to that of Katya's and displayed each profile. 

"The first we have is Varric Tethras. A Dwarf, skilled in crossbows and very agile, quick tempered, and slightly sluggish. The next is Cullen Rutherford, good with a sword but not much else. Easy to persuade, quick tempered, and more likely to act than think. Josephine Montilyet, comes from royalty and has a tongue sharper than any sword, but not a person of interest on the battlefield. Leliana is elusive, all I know if she constantly wears a shawl and has a pet bird."

Zarya's heart briefly stopped as the next profile came across the screen. Sombra smirked at Katya but otherwise ignored Zarya's obvious attraction.

"Cassandra Pentaghast. Incredibly strong, versatile, generally levelheaded, and has a secret smut collection." Zarya blushed immensely. "Next is Krem, a young male who seems to be the interest of Josephine Montilyet. Second in command to the large, bullish creature known as Iron Bull." 

"Creative." Remarked Katya.

"Both Krem and Iron Bull work incredibly well together without spoken commands. Watch them when they're together. They're more dangerous than they appear."

"That's all well, but what about the Dwarves snooping around my cave."

"Nothing is known about them yet. They conceal their faces and wear camouflaged garments to move with minimal detection. I'm in the middle of figuring them out."

"Return to your duty. And stay out of my cave."

"No can do, boss!" Sombra saluted and left just as quickly as she had come. Katya was clearly frustrated and Zarya flustered, but nothing could be done in the meantime. 

~~~~~~~~~

Scout Harding and her crew had returned to the cabin with both good and bad news. She entered into the War Room to have Cassandra, Leliana, and Cullen look up immediately from the other side of the table. Leliana was the first to speak.

"Lace, what news do you bring?" 

"Good or bad first?"

"Bad." Cullen interjected. 

"Volskaya industries is up to something incredibly dangerous but we have yet to make it close enough to figure out what it is they have planned. Armed guards patrol the area frequently and there are cameras surrounding the entrances to the core."

"And the good news?" Cassandra asked. 

"So far we have remained undetected and crafted our own tunnels in which to maneuver. We also mapped the area around the cave, most of the tunnels within the cave, and the approximate schedule in which guards pass by the three entrances to the core."

"Excellent word, Lace, thank you for the information. Please leave all maps by the door when you leave."

"There's one more thing."

"Oh?" Leliana was shocked but her face hardly acknowledged the emotion.

"During one of our scouting missions to draw our tunnels there was a peculiar sound that limited how close my crew and I could get to the core. The guards seem unaffected but don't seem to have hearing protection in."

"Hmm. Thank you. We will look into this and if you have any more information you know where to find us."

Scout Harding nodded. "Thank you." She left promptly, the maps at the door, and grabbed some mead for her and her crew. 

"What are we to do now?" Asked Cullen. 

"Figure out just who, or what, we're dealing with. Katya clearly has some secrets she wants hidden."


End file.
